


Air

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: FPC: 1 | Air, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: What Captain Blake really needed was a walk in the park, some time away from his desk. For three days, a particularly annoying smuggling ring that had recently taken to smuggling Soviet agents had been occupying his full attention, and last night he hadn't actually slept.-or-Blake is stuck on a particularly hard case, and Honeychurch lends a hand.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 1 - Air.
Kudos: 7





	Air

What Captain Blake really needed was a walk in the park, some time away from his desk. For three days, a particularly annoying smuggling ring that had recently taken to smuggling Soviet agents had been occupying his full attention, and last night he hadn't actually slept. Having explored what felt like every possible avenue with Honeychurch in painstaking detail, he felt that the solution must be one that was so simple as to be overlooked, but it still failed to present itself. Turning back to the front of the file, he tried to force his eyes to focus on the tiny print.

Almost at once the words seemed to slide into each other, letters merging to form an array of strange symbols. Feeling his head tilt forward, Blake jerked upright, blinking. It was whilst he was attempting to stifle a huge yawn that Honeychurch walked in.

"Any progress, sir?" he asked, placing a coffee on his superior's desk and sipping his own.

"No." Blake replied irritably. "I'm sure the answer's just there-" he held out his hand to illustrate "-but I can't quite grasp it."

Honeychurch took in his boss' tired features, and the way he seemed to have a little trouble coordinating his coffee cup with his mouth. At least he'd managed to get a couple of hours rest on a sofa upstairs, but the captain clearly hadn't slept at all. As discreetly as he could, he leant over and slid the investigation folder onto his own desk, returning Blake's confused look with a stubborn one.

"You need a break, sir." he insisted. "Get some air, or take a nap."

After a moment of internal struggle, Blake gave in with a nod. Shrugging on his greatcoat, he adjusted his cap and stepped into the corridor.

He felt slightly ashamed, really- his deputy shouldn't have to look after him like this. Anyway, he mused, waiting for the lift, he'd just been thinking of taking a walk in the park before Honeychurch had arrived. And really, he thought, as the doors closed and started going down, that was the same as getting some air.

Air!

His hand shot out abruptly, anxiously jabbing the button for the next floor, much to the surprise of his two companions. How could he have been so blind? Suddenly full of energy, he waved his hands anxiously as the lift slowly came to a stop at the next floor, and leapt out almost before the doors were open. Dodging around people in the annoyingly full corridors, Blake took the stairs two at a time, skidding into his office a minute later. Honeychurch leapt to his feet, half expecting trouble, but was shoved out of the way wordlessly by Blake, who started flicking through the file with lightning speed. After a minute, he pointed triumphantly at a page.

"Air!" he announced, as though this solved all their problems.

"What?" Honeychurch asked, face blank.

"They're getting about by _air_ , I can't believe I missed it!"

As understanding dawned on Honeychurch's face, his mouth fell open. "Of course!" He picked up a photo that had been laying on his desk. "That thick line must be a landing strip…it all makes sense!" he turned to the captain in slight awe. "How did you work it out?"

"It was you really…" was the reply, with a cryptic smile.

Suddenly, it morphed into a yawn, somewhat spoiling the atmosphere. Honeychurch nodded to the door.

"Now this is solved, I insist that you get some sleep." he pressed. "There's quite a comfortable sofa in the middle reading room on the fifth floor, and it should be unoccupied."

"And how would you know that?" Blake asked, teasingly disapproving.

"A tired friend." Honeychurch grinned. "I don't expect to see you before dinner." he added, closing the captain into the corridor.

As he got in the lift again, this time going up, Blake smiled. Sometimes, David was almost as bad as Philip.

**Author's Note:**

> yay, more uncles!
> 
> I've wanted to do some more writing recently, and seeing a prompt list I made my own challenge. See my Tumblr (@california-112) for more details, under the #fpc tag :) Hope these pieces are enjoyed!


End file.
